


First date

by sonicinthestone



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, details Jack and Ianto's first date. Cliche fluffy adorableness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

‘Sir?’ Ianto called round the door of jacks office, Coffee mugs in hand. Jack looked up and smiled.

 

‘Are you psychic or just perfect?’ Jack asked, taking a large sip of coffee.

 

‘Both, Sir’

 

‘Jack.’ Jack said in mock annoyance, rolling his eyes at Ianto.

 

‘Right yes sir, Jack sir. Can I ask you something Jack?’

 

‘Ask away...’ Jack was flicking through papers as he spoke, but didn’t seem to be paying much attention to them. 

 

‘Is the, date, still happening?’

 

‘Yeah, why do you ask?’ Jack stopped what he was doing completely and stared at Ianto.

 

‘Well you kissed another guy , in front of me and I thought maybe...’ Ianto trailed off, fiddling with his cuff-links.

 

‘Yeah and then sent him through rift with a death threat on his head.’ 

 

‘Right fair point.’ Ianto turned and began to walk away, feeling slightly embarrassed but grinning anyway.

 

‘Dinner 7 o’clock’ Jack called after to him.

 

‘Sir it’s 7 o’clock now.’ Ianto replied.

 

‘Right okay then, just let me get my coat.’

 

Ianto left the hub and stood outside on the bay, butterflies were developing in his stomach, not that he was going to tell Jack that. In fact there are a lot of things he wasn't going to tell jack, and some Jack already knew that he kind of wished he didn’t. Ianto continues to ponder this as he waited for Jack. 

 

‘How long does it take to put on a coat.’ he muttered. 

 

Jack in that moment was panicking, the hub suddenly seemed like and extremely large place as he darted around it.  

‘They were in my desk drawer, they were there and now they’re not there, did I check the other drawer?’ He glanced at his watch, maybe he should give up, and then he found them, grasped them from the shelf he had left them on and darted outside. 

 

‘What time do you call this?’ Ianto said when Jack finally appeared. 

 

‘You just always waiting fo me.’ Jack said, winking. ‘I um was looking for these, I lost them because I was trying to hide them from you and it was all very complicated and slightly embarrassing.’ Jack held out a bunch of flowers, they were slightly battered on one side from jack’s speedy retrieval of them before he left the hub, Ianto took them, smiling.

 

‘Thanks.’ He sad quietly. There was an awkward silence for a while, Ianto shuffling on his feet as jack stared at the ground. 

 

‘Right come on we’ll miss our reservation’

 

‘You made a reservation?’

‘Don’t sound so surprised, I am actually a very organised person.’

 

‘Not without me you’re not.’ They walked slowly along the bay, they shoulders close but not quite touching. Ianto felt odd being on a date with jack, ignoring the fact he hadn’t been on a date for years, he was on a date with Jack, Jack who he was pretty sure avoided having friends, or lovers or anything else for that matter, who’d connections were one night stands and fuck buddies, not flowers and first dates. It made Ianto a bit giddy. ‘So, Mr romance, where are we going?’ Jack smiled brightly.

 

‘We’re going high class tonight, well as high class as Cardiff gets anyway, come on.’ jack turned to face Ianto and then started running, Ianto sped after him immediately to try and catch up, when he eventually did he instinctively grabbed Jacks hand, he had done it without even realising and when he did he immediately let go, but Jack wouldn’t let him, their legs pounding against the cobbled street and Jack whooping and laughing as they went. 

 

When they finally reached the restaurant they were panting, leaning up against each other to catch their breath and laughing. ‘We’re in a right state, they won’t let us in.’ Ianto said, his hair blown in odd directions, his tie whipped round his neck and his shirt untucked. Jack looked the same as always, though his cheeks were a little red from the exertion. 

 

‘Come here.’ Jack pulled Ianto towards him, and started to fix his tie, Ianto tried to still his heavy breathing as he looked at jack, it was strange to see him being delicate and calm, setting the tie straight, and trying to touch Ianto as little as possible as he tucked his shirt in. Those touches felt far more intimate than any touch they’d had before, and ianto felt far more vulnerable than he had on their old nights together. 

 

‘Jack.’ Ianto said quietly, Jack lifted his head. Ianto kissed him, gently placing his lips on Jacks, and then moving away. It felt like a first kiss even though it wasn’t, because it was Ianto’s kiss, Jack looked slightly shocked, like no one had kissed him for a long time, Ianto figured that was probably the case. The moment was broken when Ianto’s stomach rumbled, Jack laughed a little, and then led him into the restaurant.  

 

It was a small, but very busy Italian, lots of dark wood and weird fake flower decorations, but it smelt amazing, they sat in the corner furthest from the door, beneath a painting of a seascape. 

 

‘When’s the last time you went on a date?’ Ianto asked, they were about halfway through there meal and Ianto hadn’t said much, mainly because he was completely ravenous, partly because he felt a little awkward.

 

‘1984. Lovely woman, met her at downing street.’ Jack replied.

 

‘What happened?’

 

‘We wee together for a while, she died in a car crash.’

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Ianto placed his hand on the table, not reaching for jacks but making the statement that it was there. 

 

‘Me too Ianto, me too. When was yours?’

 

‘No been on a date since Lisa.’ Jack took the opportunity to take Ianto's hand then, squeezing it gently.

 

‘You haven’t tried with anyone else?’ Jack said and Ianto blushed a little.

 

‘I was distracted.’ Jack smiled.

 

‘Yeah, whatever by?’

 

‘Your coat.’ Ianto attempted to keep a straight face, but ended up spluttering in laughter.

 

‘Just my coat?’ Jack asked.

 

‘Maybe a few other thing as well.’ Jack lent over the table and kissed him then, and Ianto responded readily, their hands still squeezed together, when the kiss broke jack was beaming and Ianto was blushing a little. 

 

‘You still distracted.’

 

‘Always.’

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday sayjel!!!!!


End file.
